1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid container and an adapter that are configured to be detachably attached to a liquid ejecting apparatus, and a liquid ejecting apparatus to which a liquid container and an adapter are detachably attached.
2. Related Art
In the prior art, there is a liquid ejecting apparatus which is provided with a liquid ejecting section which ejects liquid such as ink where an ink container which retains liquid is able to be attached and detached. JP-A-2005-138545 (PTL 1) discloses an example of this type of liquid ejecting apparatus. An ink jet recording apparatus (a liquid ejecting apparatus) in PTL 1 is provided with a mounting section where an ink cartridge (a liquid container) is mounted so as to be able to be attached and detached and an ink extraction pipe is provided in the mounting section. In addition, an ink supply chamber, where a sealing member is arranged in a joint portion where the ink extraction pipe is connected, is provided in the ink cartridge. When the ink cartridge is mounted in the mounting section, the sealing member is pressed and changes shape due to the ink extraction pipe, and the ink supply chamber and an inner section flow path of the ink extraction pipe are linked.